Aeginian History
Aeginian History, The summarized recorded history of the Aeginian people by Aena of Hythe. Introduction This is the summarized recorded history of how the Aeginian people fled from their home planet of Earth and found Elithia, creating the Aeginian Federal Union and shaping the basis on which the Elithian Alliance would later be built. This summary was written by Aena of Hythe, literary professor at the University of Creon. Chapter 1 - Terra In 47 BA (Before Arrival, 2154 AD), Human scientists in the United Systems Colonial Federation discovered a large asteroid that was on a collision course with Earth. The estimated date of impact was only months away, giving mankind only a small window of time to prepare. Two projects were almost immediately started: Operation Guardian and Operation Exodus. Operation Guardian was an attempt to deflect the asteroid and bring it off course. A space shuttle was built to be sent to the asteroid, where it would install large numbers of ion thrusters intended to change the asteroid's trajectory and steer it away from Earth. The operation failed, however, when the shuttle carrying the thrusters suffered a malfunction during the launch sequence which caused it to explode shortly after take-off. The operation was scrapped, leaving Operation Exodus as mankind's last resort. After the failure of Operation Guardian, Operation Exodus remained as humanity's last hope, and work on the project was greatly accelerated. Operation Exodus was a multinational project that had all the participating nations' space agencies cooperate in the construction of a large number of spaceships. These spaceships would be sent out to look for a new home for mankind. Unfortunately, the small time frame and the fact that spaceship development was still in early stages meant that the spaceships produced by Operation Exodus functioned less than optimally. A grand total of 42 ships was eventually built and ready for launch. Each ship would carry a crew of 1000, which included scientists, engineers and people selected for their genetic superiority. During the flight, the scientists would use the on-board laboratories to further their bio-engineering studies and prepare the next generation for life on an alien planet. Most of the genetic differences between Humans and Aegi are a direct result of these bio-engineering projects. Chapter 2 - Exodus At dawn, two days before the asteroid's projected time of impact, the ships were prepared for launch that evening. After performing all final checks and ensuring that all passengers were on board, the ships were launched. The launch went relatively well: 39 out of 42 ships survived the launch. The ships had been divided into two groups set for different destinations. The first group, the Voyager Company, was sent to the RS341023 system, which was believed to be home to a habitable planet. The other group, the Endurance Company, was sent to the PT167089 system, or more specifically to PT167089-06, the sixth planet in the system. This planet was also believed to be potentially habitable, but there were no guarantees: readings of PT167089-06 showed promise, but they could not tell humanity of the exact conditions on the planet. The day after the spaceships had launched, in 46 BA, the asteroid hit Earth with massive force. The impact event ruined several Human nations, and caused massive problems for the other surviving nations. The impact swept up a layer of dust that would cover the entire planet and blot out the sun for several years, causing massive harvest failures and killing off many species of plants and animals. The result was global starvation and a shortage of resources. In 45 BA, the spaceships lost contact with the USCF Home Command on Earth. Exactly what happened to the surviving nations is unknown, but it is assumed that mankind on Earth drove itself into extinction during the events following the asteroid's impact. NOTE - The recent discovery of the Terrene Protectorate disproves this assumption The fate of the Voyager Company is unknown: contact with these ships was lost sometime in 39 BA. The Endurance Company, however, arrived at its destination system in 1 BA, with 19 of its 21 ships remaining. The ships continued on their way towards PT167089-06, and arrived at the planet in 0 AA (After Arrival). Chapter 3 - Arrival The planet looked surprisingly much like Earth: a blue marble with lush green continents and familiar white clouds. Scans of the planet and its atmosphere revealed an even greater likeness to Earth, with a breathable atmosphere, and an atmospheric pressure and gravity only slightly higher than that of Earth. The planet was named Elithia, and after a suitable landing location was located, the landing procedure was initiated. The descend into the atmosphere was rough, and while many of the ships were damaged on approach, all of the crew survived the landing. The settlers located a plot of land suitable to their needs and created the first Human settlement on Elithia: Creon City. The spaceships that were too badly damaged to fly again were dismantled and used as resources for the construction of this new settlement, while the surviving spaceships were used as temporary housing. These ships would later be stored in a large hangar for future use. Chapter 4 - First Contact In 4 AA (2205 AD), the settlers encountered a sentient, aquatic species native to Elithia: the Dremetons. This species was in a tribal stage of evolution and were initially hostile towards the settlers. The settlers argued over how to deal with the Dremeton, but were unable to come to an agreement. The majority argued that a peaceful, diplomatic approach would be best, to try and establish friendship with the alien species, while others argued for a more aggressive approach and defend their settlement at any cost. As tensions rose between the settlers, the second group eventually broke off from the others in 5 AA and moved elsewhere to start a new settlement, Lonro. Over time, the settlers of Creon City managed to start peaceful interactions with the Dremeton, using variations on sign language for communication. In 30 AA, the settlers of Creon City had started learning the Dremetonian language, and started teaching the tribe the English language in return. The Dremeton started referring to the settlers as Aegi, their word for "friend" or "ally". The name stuck, and the settlers eventually started calling themselves Aegi as well. Chapter 5 - Unification In 32 AA, the leaders of Creon City and Lonro met again to discuss the situation. The settlers of Lonro were impressed by the actions of the Creon City settlers, and after a few days of negotiations the Aeginian Federal Union was officially formed. The settlers would be known as Aegi from that point onwards, and the two cities would form a federal nation with semi-independent governments. The Aeginian Federal Union enjoyed a steady development and went on to spread across almost half the planet, and eventually branched out to other planets as well, creating the Union Colonies. In 78 AA, the Dremeton tribes and the Aeginian Union agreed upon a common set of laws - the Elithian Code - which would later form the basis of the Elithian Alliance. Category:Human Lore Category:Aeginian Lore